El Puma y el Oso
by Jack Redfield Black
Summary: Edward y Emmett se enlazan en una pelea que terminará de manera muy distinta a como empezó... Slash/Yaoi. Edward/Emmet


Hola!! Últimamente me ha dado por liar a Edward con más de un miembro de la familia (entre ellos Carlisle). Este es otro fic, en el que Edward vuelve a ser centro de un slash/yaoi escrito con todo el corazón para Chybiusa (se escribe así Ana?? ) xD

Bueno no os entretengo más.

**EL PUMA Y EL OSO**

Después de que sus ojos recobraran ese brillo dorado característico, Emmett y Jasper volvieron a la mansión.

- ¿Viste como le ataqué a ese oso? – dijo Emmett sonriendo -. Cualquiera diría que son _tan_ peligrosos. Porque tú lo viste, ¿verdad? ¿o estabas muy ocupado con tu pequeño puma?

- Claro que lo vi Emmett – contestó Jasper con una risa malévola mientras abría la entrada de la casa – y lo que cualquiera diría es que presumes de ser un oso y te quedaste en uno de peluche – rió mientras subía las escaleras a toda prisa.

- ¡¡Como te coja te vas a enterar paliducho!! – gritó Emmett dispuesto a perseguirlo -. ¡¡ATRÉVETE A REPETIRLO Y TE PROMETO QUE...!!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Edward parando a Emmett al pie de la escalera - ¿qué pretendes hacer "osito"? – dijo riéndose y salió fuera de la casa.

- ¡Edward! Sabes que puedo ganarte en una lucha – dijo mientras corría tras él.

- Cierto, puedes ganarme en una lucha, pero primero tendrás que alcanzarme – le gritó Edward unos kilómetros más adelante.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corrieron varias yardas al norte, pero Edwardera inalcanzable para Emmett y finalmente perdió su rastro. Desconcertado y divertido se detuvo en un claro. Permaneció quieto y en silencio, de esa forma característica de los vampiros, y es en esos instantes cuando humano es más vulnerable, pues es cuando puede ver la belleza de los vampiros en su plenitud y atraídos, cometen el error de acercarse.

De pronto el olor de Edward volvió a golpear a Emmett de lleno y se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su vista comenzó a recorrer el terreno de manera mecánica. Edward se estaba dejando encontrar, de eso no había duda, y tenía ganas de luchar, su olor se lo decía a Emmett.

Entonces Edward saltó desde uno de los arbustos y atacó a Emmett. Ambos rodaron por el suelo, pero Emmett se deshizo de Edward de una patada. El vampiro aterrizó como el más ágil de los felinos unos metros por delante de Emmett.

- Pareces un puma – contestó Emmett poniéndose en pie. Rió aún rendido a sus instintos – y yo a los pumas me los meriendo.

- Yo prefiero a los osos – contestó Edward, aunque su voz era más cercana a un rugido, y saltó sobre Emmett.

Éste ya estaba preparado para recibir el ataque del vampiro y se apartó unos metros a la derecha, pero Edward había visto planificar este movimiento en la mente de Emmett y lanzó un veloz y certero puñetazo hacia donde se había movido su contrincante.

Emmett no esperaba el ataque y fue lanzado hacia uno de los árboles cercanos. El árbol se desplomó ante el primer roce del duro cuerpo del vampiro. Emmett se dispuso a atacar de nuevo y esta vez acertó de lleno en el pecho de Edward, que cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Convencido de que su ataque había sido definitivo, Emmett se giró y le dio la espalda a Edward. Pronto sintió el cuerpo del vampiro encima. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y Emmett quedó atrapado bajo Edward, con sus colmillos sobre su garganta sin llegar a clavarse.

- Ríndete – dijo Edward con una risa ronca.

- Jamás – contestó Emmett y giró sobre Edward. Agarró sus muñecas con fuerza y estiró los brazos de Edward por encima de su cabeza. Sus ojosse miraban fijamente a unos centímetros de distancia. Emmett bajó los labios para presionar sus colmillos sobre la garganta de Edward para demostrar su superioridad.

Pero se encontró con algo frío que lo impulsaba a cerrar los ojos, a dejarse llevar. Poco a poco se rendía a sus instintos, guiados por los labios de Edward. Sentía la presión de la pierna de Edward alrededor de su cadera y como su cuerpo se movía rítmicamente bajo el suyo, excitándole de una manera misteriosa y atractiva que lo invitaba a ser más efusivo en cada beso, a buscar ese gemido felino ahogado en la garganta de Edward.

Edward giró sobre Emmett, dejando el ancho y fornido cuerpo del vampiro bajo él, que no sabía hacer otra cosa que besarle. Estaba confuso y, sin embargo, seguía besándolo. Los pensamientos de Emmett se contradecían, por una parte deseaba besar a Edward, sentir a Edward, fundirse con él allí y en ese momento. Pero por otro lado sabía que aquello estaba mal, que era un error y que debía parar aquella situación. Edward sabía y escuchaba todos los pensamientos de Emmett, él mismo se sentía así, confuso y atraído por aquella situación imposible.

Emmett volvió a girar sobre el cuerpo de Edward, sus labios aún unidos, sus manos enlazadas, sus cuerpos fusionados en uno.

- Esto no está bien – dijo Emmett con voz ronca separándose un poco de Edward. Lo besó y volvió a hablar -. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto – dijo mientras se contradecía con un nuevo beso.

- Sé que esto no esta bien – dijo Edward mientras agarraba con fuerza la nuca de Emmett, intentando atraerlo hacia sí, ansiando sus labios -. Pero es algo que ninguno de los dos puede parar ya...

Emmett se puso en pie, atento durante un segundo.

- De acuerdo – contestó Edward a las palabras no pronunciadas por Emmett. Corrió unos kilómetros en dirección a la casa de los Cullen. No necesitaba ver la casa para adivinar lo que quería. En un par de segundos se encontraba de nuevo junto a Emmett, abrazando su cintura, sintiendo sus manos alrededor de la suya, besando sus besos, devolviendo sus miradas.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie en la casa? – preguntó Emmett.

- Seguro – contestó Edward -. Carlisle y Esme llevan dos semanas en el Pacífico y Alice y Rose han ido de compras. Sabes bien que Jazz no se separa de Alice – explicó besándole de nuevo -, a parte, si no se hubiesen ido, ya habría oído sus pensamientos.

- Emmett salió corriendo hacia la casa, rompiendo la poca distancia que les quedaba por atravesar, pero Edward ya le esperaba en las escaleras. Volvió a fundirse con él en un beso, subiendo las escaleras mientras sus manso buscaban un botón que desabrochar, un cinturón que arrancar, una camisa que rasgar , un cuerpo que rozar… Sus besos se movían sincronizados buscando un lugar donde besar.

Las manos de Edward destrozaban poco a poco, el débil cabecero de la cama de Emmett, mientras las astillas caían al suelo. Sentía cada ápice del cuerpo de Emmett sobre el suyo, rozándole, besándole...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward descansaba sobre Emmett que acariciaba su espalda desnuda. A la cama, tirada en el suelo y maltrecha, le faltaban dos patas, a parte de toda la mitad derecha del respaldo.

- Llevo dos años sin usar esta cama – susurró Emmett con la mirada fija en el techo -. Desde que la compré – dijo sonriendo -. Y ha sido la mejor manera de estrenarla.

- Emmett, hemos roto dos patas, el cabecero y tres almohadas – rió Edward señalando el suelo lleno de plumas de almohadón.

- ¡Error! Han sido cuatro – contestó Emmett mientras se carcajeaba ante la situación. Pero su risa fue detenida por los labios de Edward, que volvían a la carga sobre su cuerpo desnudo...

****.****

Espero que os haya gustado. Espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer!!!


End file.
